magic! (undertale x reader)
by antosguy
Summary: Before monsters came up onto the surface, you always believed in magic. Sure! You got picked on about it, a lot. But did you keep going through determination you would be able to use it someday? Sure! So when monsters came to the surface, and you heard they not only used magic, but used it for things as simple as cooking, you almost cried, because you knew your dream was possible.
1. hope (chapter 1 redonelonger)

(Hey guys! I decided that I might as well try my hand at this fan fiction stuff, since I'm not the best writer. I needed to practice some way, so I came up with this story.

Now, humans and magic is a tough topic to cover on in Undertale, but to be basic about it, in the library in Snowdin, one of the books there says that humans will "never know the joy of expressing themselves" through magic. You'll see what i think this means in the story c:. This is True Pacifist by the way)

I could have sworn I searched every house, every store, everything in town for monsters that could teach me something, anything! Most of them said "Sorry, but I have a lot of things to do," or "You're too young to do magic," or my personal favorite "Get out of my house you little Weasel!"

Finally, When I thought I was never going to find someone, I started to drag myself down to my house. But as I did that, I could've sworn I heard someone tailing me. While I was waiting on the dark sidewalk for the crossing symbol to turn green, I realized someone was _directly_ _ **behind me**_.

"Aren't you gonna say hi to your new friend?" He asked.

I turned slowly to find a skeleton in a blue jacket, shorts, and some slippers. Cautiously, I took his bony hand and shook it. As I shook it, I heard a loud fart noise, and couldn't help but snicker.

He gave me a huge smile, saying "Ah yes, the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick,".

By now, the crossing signal was on and gone, but I didn't care, because this was my chance, and possibly my last one too, for me to learn magic.

"Muffet told me someone with (h\c) hair and (e\c) eyes was asking for someone to teach them magic, so I decided to help. Name's Sans." He claimed.

"The name's (y\n)." I replied smoothly. After talking to a city's worth of them, this monster was possibly the most humanoid one I've seen all day.

"So you'll teach me!" I said, with a little too much excitement in my voice.

"Sure, but there's one thing I need you to promise me first," he said with a smirk. "What is it?" I asked, excited to get a move on. "You have to promise me, to put your back-bone into it." he said, trying his best not to break out laughing. I couldn't help but be a little annoyed, but then an idea sprung up. "Why the weird face?" he asked. "Sorry, I guess your skeleton jokes just kinda, rattled my bones!" I said, smiling. "Heh, good one kid," he said, smiling.

The next morning, I woke up and started walking towards the library. Sans said before he could teach me, we have to find out how he can teach me. As I reached the library, I searched for anyone from school. You can't be too careful these days. I walked over to the computer there and scanned my library card. I opened up the search program and stopped. _What do I search for?_ I thought for a moment, then typed in  magic. I saw hundreds of fantasy books. _I'm not investigating those,_ I thought. Next, I tried human magic. But nothing came up. Real magic. Nothing. Real sorcery. Nothing. I kept trying tons of other things, but nothing came up.

 _Why did Sans think the library would hold anything about real magic_. And then it hit me like a car, _he meant the_ _ **monster**_ _library._ I sprinted to the monster library as the sun set. _I hope I'm not too late_. Luckily, I made it before it closed, barely. They were about to close, but when they saw me sweating like a pig from running about a mile, they let me stay up to an hour more.

When I entered, the categories fit every need! Cooking, medicine, heck they had a whole section on magic! Of course almost all of them were about monsters, but I still had a chance! I searched almost every book, In till there was only one left. It read "magic, the difference between monsters and humans". "While humans use magic, they can never truly express themselves through it. Humans can though, learn monster magic, but they can never use it to its full potential." That's all I needed to know, now I can learn magic! I checked out the book, said thanks to the librarian, and I sprinted home. Sans said we would meet in an old warehouse tomorrow, so I needed a good night's sleep.

Alright guys, I feel like this is Probably EXTREMELY short compared to other fan fictions, but bare with me alright, I got a lot in store for this story, which is probably gonna be a max of 20 chapters (that are all gonna be longer than this). I welcome criticism because in all honesty, I need suggestions, like how I could make this longer, If there's any grammar mistakes, and things like that. But of course, compliments are appreciated too.


	2. Hallway showdown! (chapter 2)

(Alright! Hello! Let's get right into this shall we!?)

"Let's see…" sans trailed off as he quickly skimmed the first part of the book. It was dark in the warehouse, except for some windows at the very top, so you were surprised he COULD read. "Alright, you see, magic to us monsters is like breathing, it's natural. But for humans like you, it takes practice. Most monsters wouldn't even know how to teach this, but lucky for you, I had trouble breathing as a kid, so I know how this is done. Now then, try to focus your soul." he directed. I closed my eyes and focused on my soul, or at least what I think is a soul, I had no idea what it was.

Then, it just kinda hit me. I saw a (f/c) heart, and somehow I knew, this was my soul. "Alright, I think I see it." I say, my eyes still squeezed shut. "Alright, now imagine your soul, uh…" he lost his train of thought, wondering what to do now. "How about, um, picture a box around your soul." he commanded. I did as I was told and pictured a white box around my soul.

"Okay." I said. "Good, now imagine bones surrounding your soul. BUT don't make them touch it." You thought about a box made out of bones surrounding your soul, but for some odd reason, you couldn't fully imagine the bones. You thought harder, but you still couldn't do it!

Since this entire time you had your eyes closed, you didn't notice that around you, little dents in the concrete floor were appearing around you, barely noticeable if you looked. But Sans saw this, and his eyes grew wide at it. You opened your eyes, giving into defeat. "I can't picture the bones." you said plainly "How about we try again tomorrow kid." he said with a hint of shock from the dents. "Alright," you replied, tired anyway.

The next few weeks passed by the same way, dents. I would try my hardest, and to me, I failed every time. Today was Monday, aka bully day. Every Monday, it seemed like every bully was out and about, picking on little kids and others like them. The teachers used to try to stop them, but now it seemed like the purge.

As I walked, I saw (b/n) bullying a new kid named Frisk. Frisk was honestly the quietest human I ever laid eyes on. They were currently being picked on by (b/n), and I couldn't stand it! Seeing Frisk get picked on, and knowing that somehow I could stop it, _**filled me with determination!**_

"Hey! (b/n)!" I yelled to where he shoved Frisk into a locker. _Classic shakedown_ , I thought. They turned to stare at me with their terrible eyes of death. Still, I continued. "Why don't you pick on someone who can actually fight back!" they replied with "You think you fight back!?" he asked, laughing. A small crowd had formed. I simply shrugged at the bully. Then an idea popped in my head, and I did that get over here sign they did in those movies. At this he seemed to steam like blow pipe, running at you. _If I could learn to use magic at any time, let it be now!_ Panicking, I quickly thought of a bone right in front of my soul. Through determination, I managed to make a small, twig like bone break out of the ground, barely noticeable. It appears in front of the bully, tripping him and breaking the bone.

Going along with it, I hid the happiness on your face and said "If you keep tripping, I won't need to fight back. You'll trip and break your head. Oh, wait, It's already broken." As I said this, I crossed my arms and leaned on my locker, a smug look on my face. "Why you!" he got up and charged like a bull, tripping again on a second small bone. I simply kept creating these as he got closer. Then as he got close enough to grab me, I dodged to the left as a bone, bigger this time, smashed through my locker and hit him square in the nose.

I noticed as it dissipated, the locker seemed like it never broke. From the punch, he stumbled and fell down, rubbing his broken nose. The surrounding kids snickered silently, not wanting to be attacked by the bully later. "Wha-what was that!" he seemed surprised by the bleached bone that hit him. "Wow seemed tripping all over did a skele-ton of damage to that nose." No one laughed, but when the bully furrowed his brows, I knew he got the message.

He simply got up, stared at me, still caressing his nose, and walked off to the nurse's office. I knew I was gonna have a talk with the principle later, and a possible encounter, but with all the witnesses, I had a lot of support, _I hoped_. As I recollected my train of thought, I heard the bell ring. _Shoot! I'm late!_ I ran a corner to dash past a couple of students and ran to the end of the hall, where my first period was. I walked into class, only to realize I were now sweating, when it was only the 5 minute bell. I practically facepalmed.

After my last period, I started to walk home. As I walked home, Frisk ran up to me. I looked down at the slightly shorter human, as they signed something with their hands. I had no idea what they said. I gave them a questioning look, and they looked slightly frustrated. Then they pulled out a small notepad that had lots of words in it. In it they wrote the words **thank you** in big letters. I suddenly understood. T _hey're mute!_ "It was nothing." I said smoothly. _When could I talk this smoothly to anyone?_ Knowing I helped someone out today, and made a new friend, it filled me with determination. But, I had the strangest feeling that they weren't just a friend, but an ally against something dark in your destiny.

(welp! This was in my opinion, a lot better than the first one, which was in my opinion pretty bad. But yeah, in case you didn't realize, this is DEFINITELY not a love fan fiction, this is just a cool story I whipped up to warm up my writing brain. I hope you guys enjoy this series, I'm planning to have a couple more fight scenes, the last one kind of like a show down. This one, without spacing paragraphs, reached 2 pages in google docs! Finally, I'd like to thank a friend that motivated me today, the 8th of September. Without him I would not have finished this today.[P. S friend, I'll role play with you eventually I swear!]. Alright guys! Have a great day, I'll try to post between Monday-Friday.)


End file.
